smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tapper's Wedding
"Tapper's Wedding" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story It was on a day about a few years after Tapper had met his female counterpart from Smurfette Island, Siobhan, that the two Smurfs decided that they wanted to be married. However, this wedding came with two stipulations -- first, that Papa Smurf would allow Tapper's human friend Father Doyle to be the minister of the wedding since he wanted to have a Christian wedding, and second, that Father Doyle would not marry either Tapper or Siobhan unless they were both Christians. Papa Smurf was willing to let Father Doyle be the minister of the wedding, but Siobhan found it difficult to accept that she had to be a Christian in order to marry Tapper. Of course, that was until Siobhan one night decided that she would pray to God for His forgiveness and to show her the way that she must go. The following morning, Tapper discovered that Siobhan looked happier than she had ever been in her life, and he sensed in his spirit that she indeed became a believer in the Almighty. On the day of the wedding, Siobhan was in Smurfette's house with her friends Sympathy and Brenda, putting on her wedding dress which Tailor had made for her. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how beautiful she looked wearing the dress. Then Brenda noticed a tear in her friend's eye. "Michty me, lassie, what are you now smurfing sad about?" she asked. "You're finally marrying the Smurf of your dreams now, aren't you?" "I just don't know what to say at this moment, my fellow Brenda," Siobhan said. "It's like I'm marrying two people at this wedding...Tapper and his Almighty. I've already smurfed yes to one of them...I'm not sure how He would feel smurfing yes to the other." "I'm not sure I fully understand what it means to be a Christian, Siobhan, but I have a feeling that this Almighty would fully understand that while only He can satisfy the spirit part in you, there are things that only Tapper himself can satisfy," Sympathy said. "I'm sure that Tapper will be an excellent lover, but that's just not what I love him for," Siobhan said. "It's like he opened the smurfs of heaven for me and he's this wonderful angel that would always smurf out for me no matter what I would smurf myself into." "It certainly figures that's what you smurf in that laddie, Siobhan," Brenda said. "You're smurfing for an angel while I'm smurfing for the greatest warrior that's ever smurfed." "I believe that you're going to smurf yes to Duncan when he proposes marriage to you, Brenda, since the two of you smurf like you'd fight against gods and monsters together," Sympathy said. "Besides that, he's got the smurfiest sideburns that I would expect to see in a true McSmurf, which I believe makes him so smurfly," Brenda said. Siobhan laughed at the thought. "There's always something about our fellow Smurfs from the Smurf Village that attracts each one of us. I know that if he were to smurf in the lion's den for me, he would bravely smurf so and not fear the lions." "That's what I'm sensing from him myself, Siobhan, and I for one am smurfy that he's the Smurf that you find so attractive," Sympathy said. "It's just unfortunate that the Smurf that I find so attractive is already married." "So that's why you're smurfing to his friend Polaris for the past few years," Brenda said. "I can't ever explain how it even smurfs between me and Polaris, Brenda," Sympathy said. "We're from two different worlds, and yet we seem to smurf together like two opposites that are attracted to each other. I don't even care about the fact that he's so pale-faced like a human, he's just beautiful the way that he is. And I know how he feels, even if he doesn't smurf it." "I can only hope and pray for the best for the two of you, Sympathy," Siobhan said. "Oh, I'm still not used to being what Tapper calls a Christian, and I'm already thinking of praying." "Just remember that we're still sister Smurfs, lassies," Brenda said. "That part will never change between the three of us." "I couldn't think of better Smurfettes that I can call my closest friends other than you two...and of course Broccoli," Siobhan said. Just then, Empath arrived at the door with Smurfette and Broccoli, wearing a green-plaid kilt to go with his tuxedo at the request of his friend. "We're ready to escort the bride to the wedding ceremony, ladies," Empath announced. "I hate escorting the bride to the wedding ceremony," Broccoli said. "I'm ready as I'm ever going to be, Empath," Siobhan said as she turned away from the mirror. "I only hope my dearest Naomhán is not going to be disappointed." "This smurf sincerely doubts that such will be the case, Siobhan," Empath said as he took her hand. "You look absosmurfly beautiful in that wedding dress." "Of course, if you weren't already married to Smurfette, I might consider smurfing yes to a marriage proposal that you would offer me," Siobhan jested. Empath smiled. "This smurf is never going to smurf past the fact that this smurf was the first male Smurf that you ever smurfed in your village for a long time." "Aye, and what a fine specimen of male Smurf you smurfed out to be, laddie," Brenda said, as she and Sympathy laughed among themselves. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say," Broccoli said, although there was a hint of a smile on her face when nobody was looking. ----- Meanwhile, outside the village in Bluebell Dell, Tapper was waiting at the altar with Father Doyle as the minister, along with Papa Smurf, Mother Smurfette, Duncan McSmurf, and Polaris Psyche. Tapper and Duncan were both dressed in tuxedos and kilts, while Father Doyle simply came to the event wearing his friar's robe. "This one is sensing a moderately high level of anxiety within you concerning this event, fellow Tapper," Polaris Psyche said. "Michty me, laddie, stop being so nervous," Duncan said to his friend. "You're acting like your bride is never going to smurf it to the altar or something." "I just can't help how excited I'm feeling right now, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "I can only imagine how excited the Almighty's Son must feel waiting for His bride to appear at the altar in heaven, where they will be united as one spirit forever." "That will only happen at the time of His Second Coming, my young Tapper," Father Doyle said. "Remember that this is still the time when He's gathering up those that will become His bride, to make them holy and spotless through the Holy Spirit and the washing of water through the Word." "But wouldn't that make this Almighty of yours what Tapper calls a polygamist?" Duncan asked. "I believe that if anyone in creation has the right to be married to so many people, whether they are male or female, it would be the Almighty Himself," Father Doyle said. "The fortunate thing about Him is that He never has to make time to be with any of the people that make up His Son's bride, since He is omnipresent. And He would never be unfaithful to those whom He has called unto Himself, which is another thing that believers can be thankful for." "I can never imagine myself wanting to smurf more brides than my sweet Siobhan, Father Doyle, which makes me feel sad for those whose hearts can never be satisfied with a single spouse," Tapper said. "If seeking intimate satisfaction from more than just one marital partner is part of the savage behavior of humans, Tapper, there is little that we can do to stop this behavior entirely," Polaris said. "Remember that only the Almighty can satisfy the longings of those who desire more than what He has allowed mankind to enjoy for their own sake," Father Doyle said. "They are also creatures like you and me, that if it weren't for the grace of the Almighty being upon our lives, we would also join them in the same seeking of desires that would not be honorable unto our Lord." "I'm sure that as long as you love Siobhan with all of your heart and all of your soul, you would not have to desire any other female in your life besides her, my little Tapper," Papa Smurf said. "I would be pleased to call you my son, Tapper, since these weddings mean that I won't be losing my daughters, but instead smurfing a whole new family," Mother Smurfette said. "Your parents Seamus and Molly would be proud of you on this day of days, and I know that they must be smurfing this very moment from the smurfy hereafter to see their grown son become a Smurf with his own new family," Papa Smurf said. Before Tapper could say anything more, Polaris Psyche said, "This one senses that the bride and her entourage are approaching the wedding site, fellow Smurfs." "Okay, laddies, this is it!" Duncan McSmurf said. Harmony and the orchestra started the wedding march as soon as the wedding carriage pulled by Puppy showed up, with Empath and Siobhan being the first to step out. Sympathy as the maid of honor soon followed afterward, with Barber and Sweepy as the ushers right behind her, escorting Brenda and Broccoli as the bridesmaids. Sassette and Snappy were the last to appear as the flower girl and the ring bearer, with the both of them still not liking having to appear next to each other in any wedding ceremony. "Michty me, laddie, your lassie's such a beautiful thing in that dress, I'm beginning to feel jealous of you right now," Duncan said to Tapper as they both saw Siobhan walking down the aisle with Empath. As soon as they were all joined together at the altar, Father Doyle proceeded. "Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, I am humbly honored and privileged as a servant of the Lord God Almighty to unite these two souls before me in the sacred bonds of holy matrimony. As it was in the beginning, when God created the first man and the first woman, so shall it be for all eternity by His holy declaration, that male and female shall be united together as one flesh so that they may enjoy the blessings of love and family and to instill the virtues of godliness for all generations. I know how eager these two must be to share their love for one another as brother and sister in the family of God, but if there is anyone among you assembled here who believes that these two should not be united together, please speak now or forever hold your peace." A moment passed while Father Doyle waited for the Smurfs and their guests to respond, but no one among them said anything. "If that is the case, then let us proceed," Father Doyle said as he continued. "Naomhán Críostóir Smurf, do you take Siobhan Smurfette to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love, honor, and obey, in sickness and in health, in abundance and in poverty, in good times and in bad, until the day that the Almighty calls her unto Himself?" "I do, Father Doyle," Tapper said. Father Doyle then turned to Tapper's bride. "And do you, Siobhan Smurfette, take Naomhán Críostóir Smurf to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love, honor, and obey, in sickness and in health, in abundance and in poverty, in good times and in bad, until the day that the Almighty calls him unto Himself?" "I do, Father Doyle," Siobhan said. Father Doyle then called forth Snappy, who bore the wedding rings that Smithy Smurf had crafted. "These rings, according to your culture, signify that you both are inseparably bonded to each other for this lifetime. I permit you both to exchange your own vows as you put the rings on each other's finger." Tapper was the first to take the ring. "Siobhan, I feel in my spirit that the Almighty has led me to you, not just for the sake of satisfying my desire for a bride, but to make sure that He will satisfy everything you desire from now into eternity." He then placed the ring on Siobhan's finger. "With this ring, I vow that, from the smurfs of my own soul, to be the kind of Smurf that you want me to be, to smurf you everything that your heart desires no matter the cost, to make you the one and only Smurf that I will always love above all others." Siobhan took the second ring. "Naomhán, I had a feeling in my spirit that you would be the Smurf who would smurf me the gates of heaven and beyond, and though it was hard for me to accept the wonderful gift of salvation from the Almighty, I do not regret having to accept it, for my sake and yours." She then placed the ring on Tapper's finger. "With this ring, I vow that, from everything that I smurf within me, I will be the Smurfette that you want me to be...to smurf you a home and a family that will always love you, and to have you as the one and only Smurf that I will always smurf above all others." Father Doyle then called forth Vino, who brought a chalice and two disc-shaped wafers on a tray. "These are the emblems of holy communion, the last supper of our Lord, that represent His body and His blood which were given for you both as children of God. On the night that He was betrayed, He took bread and gave thanks, then He broke it, gave it to His disciples, and said, 'Take and eat; for this is My body, which is broken for you.' On the same night, He took the cup, gave thanks, and said, 'This is the cup of the New Covenant in My blood. This do, as often as you drink it, in remembrance of Me.' Please take a moment to pray unto Him for His mercy and forgiveness before you receive of these emblems, lest you be found guilty before our Lord." Brainy, who was standing next to his girlfriend Librarian, watched as the couple prayed silently and separately before they in turn received of the cup and the wafers that were before them. "I truly don't get this part," Librarian spoke quietly to Brainy. "According to the holy book, this is supposed to represent the smurfing of the New Covenant that God had smurfed not only unto Israel, but also unto those who have been smurfed forth to be part of His Son's bride, the church," Brainy said. "Paul the apostle smurfed that every time you eat this bread and drink this cup, you proclaim the Lord's death until He comes again." "Well, I didn't know you were such a student of the Holy Scriptures like your friend Tapper is, Brainy," Librarian said. "It's mostly for academic reasons, but I must admit that I have been intrigued by his religion ever since we traveled back in time and smurfed the Lord's last supper," Brainy said. After the communion, Father Doyle continued. "Then by the power vested in me by the Lord God Almighty and His Son Jesus Christ, and with the angels and saints who have served the Lord throughout the ages who stand before us as witnesses, I hereby declare that Naomhán Críostóir Smurf and Siobhan Smurfette shall be known as husband and wife. What God has united together, let no man or creature on this earth or anywhere else put asunder." Every Smurf in the audience cheered wildly at the pronouncement, while Duncan, Barber, and Sweepy thrust their fists in the air to show their approval. "And now you may kiss the bride," Father Doyle said to Tapper. "Before we do, we wish to smurf a dance together as we sing unto the Almighty to honor Him for this wonderful moment," Tapper requested. And as Harmony began the music, Tapper took his bride close to him as they danced together, the both of them singing: We are a moment, You are forever, Lord of the ages, God before time. We are a vapor, You are eternal, Love everlasting, reiging on high. Holy, holy Lord God Almighty, Worthy is the Lamb who was slain. Highest praises, honor, and glory Be unto Your Name, be unto Your Name. We are the broken, You are the Healer, Jesus, Redeemer, mighty to save. You are the love song we'll sing forever, Bowing before You, blessing Your Name. Holy, holy Lord God Almighty, Worthy is the Lamb who was slain. Highest praises, honor, and glory Be unto Your Name, be unto Your Name. Again the audience cheered and clapped their hands as they saw Tapper kiss Siobhan with a very passionate kiss. "This is just so beautiful, I can't stop crying," Weepy said. "I hate crying at weddings," Grouchy said. Jokey had surprise boxes explode with confetti, and the Smurfs were throwing rice upon the newlywed couple as they both left the aisle together to join in the reception. "This smurf is honored to have witnessed the wedding that you have wanted for yourself and for your wife Siobhan, Tapper," Empath said. "And I am truly honored that you were my escort, Empath," Siobhan said. "'Tis such a shame that you are already smurfed for, because you're still in the thoughts of dozens of my fellow Smurfettes." "I bet you can't wait to be alone with your new bride on your honeymoon so she could smurf under your hat there, laddie," Duncan said as he joined Tapper. "That is not an appropriate thing to discuss in public during an event like this, fellow Duncan," Polaris said. "Oh, come now, Polaris...don't tell me you wouldn't want that Sympathy Smurfette to be smurfing your fancy right at this moment, ever since you've been smurfing your eyes upon her," Duncan said. "This one's personal feelings for Sympathy is not what this one is at liberty to discuss," Polaris said. "As much as I would want to smurf in such private pleasures, I feel that it deserves only to be like icing on the wedding cake and not the whole purpose of my wanting to be married, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "This smurf understands how you feel right now, Tapper," Empath said. "Those 'private pleasures' would be best enjoyed if you allowed yourself and your bride time to enjoy the excitement of just having been united as a couple before engaging in them." "That's how you laddies feel, then so be it for you," Duncan said. "As for me, I would not want to waste a single moment of being alone with my darling Brenda." "This smurf can already imagine the kind of honeymoon that you and Brenda have in mind, Duncan," Empath said. "This smurf can only wish the best for you two on the day that you are both married." "Come, Naomhán, let's smurf ourselves ready to cut the wedding cake that Greedy and Gourmet have prepared together," Siobhan suggested. "As you wish, my sweet Siobhan," Tapper said as they both headed for the giant cake that was delivered to the wedding site. Father Doyle and Papa Smurf watched together as the Smurfs celebrated Tapper and Siobhan's union with the wedding cake. "And so begins a happy union that I pray will last until either of them are called up to be with the Almighty, my elderly friend," Father Doyle said. "We can only hope and pray for the best, Father Doyle," Papa Smurf said. "It's not often that I would allow any of my Smurfs to have this kind of wedding ceremony with a human as their minister, but as long as they're still good and obedient little Smurfs that grow into productive ones with their own families..." "I would not be so willing to come for this opportunity if the couple weren't so sincere about their faith, Papa Smurf," Father Doyle said. "It just surprises me that with the only Smurf among you who is even a believer in the Almighty, you have not decided to become a believer yourself." "Yes, well, I have been approached with that question enough times, Father Doyle," Papa Smurf said. "I just...haven't smurfed up my mind yet. It's not that I don't believe that there are such things as gods, or even the Almighty that Tapper calls 'exalted far above all gods'." "In the world that you live in, I would imagine it to be very hard to put your faith in a God that you can never see as opposed to the ones that you can," Father Doyle said. "But all the same, that isn't going to stop me or Tapper from praying that He would bring such a revelation of His existence that you would no longer deny Him a place in your life." "It wouldn't be me to stop you or Tapper from smurfing such a thing, however impossible it might seem," Papa Smurf said. "Nothing is too hard for the Lord God Almighty, Papa Smurf...remember that," Father Doyle said. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Wedding stories